onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Fight Prediction 3:Franky vs Avalo Pizarro
Location:New World- Blackbeard Castle(yeah, BB is THAT conceited to me) Story:the storyline has far exceed the current and the Strawhats have landed on an Island that BB rules over. As Luffy spearheads the assault inside, everyone else scatters inside in teams of two just to be safe. Teams(btw) are: #Nami/Robin #Sanji/Franky #Usopp/Chopper #Brook/Zoro *Franky:*running next to Sanji in a hallway*I hope Luffy and the others will be alright. *Sanji:*running next to him*I'm sure they will. I was suprised when Chopper took out all of Kaidous subornates,so after seeing that Im sure eveyone else will do fine. *Franky:I hope you're right about that. *Avalo:*walking towards them*stop right there trash! *Both:*stop* *Avalo:nya nya nya. *Sanji:who is this weirdo? *Franky:must be one of BB crew. *Sanji:well we can take him easy. *Franky:no, you go on ahead. *Sanji:what? *Franky:Nami said the sooner we get to Luffy the better, thats why she told us to go in teams of two. So if one of BB crew show up, one can fight while the other moves on ahead. Since its just him, I'll fight him alone. Now go. *Sanji:*kicks a wall and makes a hole*alright! *Sanji:*runs down his new opening*don't you die on me either Franky! *Avalo:*stares at Franky with a huge grin on his face* *Franky:*warms himself up*I'm not sure why you're laughing, but it doesn't matter since I'm gonna knock that stupid grin off your face. *Avalo:hahahaha! *charges at him*We'll see about that young trash! *Franky:*raises his left arm and fires 3 missles from his wrist*Weopons Left *Avalo:*jumps up to the ceiling and pounces at him* *Franky:*fires again*basterd! *Avalo:*blocks,but is still hit* *Franky:*grabs his leg and slams him down on the ground* *Avalo:*groans* *Franky:*about to punch him* *Avalo:*points hands at him and they fire at him like machine guns* *Franky:*is shot at rapidlly and is forced to back away* ow ow ow ow ow *Avalo:*gets up and runs at him* *Franky:*looks at him*hm? *Avalo:*punches him in the gut* *Franky:*groans* *Avalo:*punches him rapidlly*Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya *Franky:*is hit by all 40 punches in the gut* *Avalo:*punches at his face* *Franky:*catches his fist*my turn *Franky:*punches him in the gut and then in the back, causing him to hit the ground face first* *Franky:*with his left fist still on his back, he fires*'Weopons Left' *Avalo:*has the missles explode on him*aahh!! *Franky:*repeats this at least 3 more times* *Franky:*looks at him* *Avalo:*looks defeated* *Franky:*walks away* *Avalo:*grabs his face from behind and slams him down*where are you going! *Avalo:*gets ontop of him and punches him in the face* *Franky:*is hit hard and the ground around his head cracks* *Avalo:*punches again* *Franky:*is hit* *Avalo:*jumps up punches down hard with both fists* *Franky:*is propeled forward from wind blown from his feet*'Coup Do Sole' *Avalo:*hits the ground and gets his hands stuck* *Franky:*infront of him* *Avalo:*looks up and gasps with his smae stupid grin* *Franky:*takes a deep breath* *Avalo:huh? *Franky:*blows fire at him*'Fresh Fire' *Avalo:*is engulfed in flames along with the entire hallway*whooooaaa!!! hot hot hooooooot!! *Franky:*stops and looks down at him* *Avalo:*pants* *Franky:had enough yet? *Avalo:*gets unstuck and pants*are you kidding? things are just getting fun. *Avalo:*vanishes* *Franky:*gasps*the hell, he vanished. *Franky:*is clawed on his back and falls to his knees*guuah! *Avalo:*behind him*so thats your weak spot. you pirates are so typical. *Franky:*points his right arm at him*shut up! *Franky:*hand props up and reveals a huge missle the size of his whole forearm* *Avalo:more missles?! *Franky:*fires it*'Artillary Right' *Avalo:*jumps back and blocks*uh-oh. *Avalo:*is engulfed in an explosion so big it completelly destroys a quarter of the catsle* *Franky:*looks at a cloud of smoke* *Avalo:*pants as half of his outfit is gone*this takes me back. nya *Franky:*aims his left arm and fires*'Weopons Left' *Avalo:*blocks it and runs at him* *Avalo:*punches* *Franky:*blocks* *Franky:*uppercuts* *Avalo:*dodges back* *Avalo:*fires his machine gun* *Franky:*is hit* *Avalo:*jumps up and hammers him down with his forearms* *Franky:*is hit to the ground* *Avalo:*grabs his neck and picks him up. he then bulldozzes him through 2 walls* *Franky:*groans* *Avalo:*tosses him aside* *Avalo:*fires machine gun* *Franky:*punches the ground and brings up an earth slab to shield him* *Franky:*fires from the side of the slab*'Artillary Right' *Avalo:*gasps and is hit dead on* *Franky:*fires into a cloud of smoke*'Weopons Left' *Avalo:*blocks 2 missles but is hit in the face by the third* *Avalo:*walks from the smoke with his shirt completlly destroyed*nyyya nya *Franky:*pants* *Avalo:*pants*nya nya ny...*falls* *Avalo:*smoke coming from his mouth as he lays unconcious* *Franky:*walks to him and looks down at him*So this is the power of the Former king of the Future Kingdom and the wild brother of Vegapunk. *Franky:*walks away*one's a super genius while the is a wild animal. this is one suuuper weird family. END Category:Blog posts